


Before the Party

by Buntheridon



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, First Time, Inspired by Fanfiction, Me and my patience I'm sorry, Ok not sorry, One Shot, Quickies, Smut, Stupid decisions, Time Loop, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth, meta fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buntheridon/pseuds/Buntheridon
Summary: Oops I did it again. I keep getting inspired by other people’s premises and settings, wanting to make the characters bang sooner than they really ought to in an honorable story arc. Sorry about this but also: you’re welcome? xDThe source here is one of my absolute favourites,Nevijek’s Before the Dawn.Thank you, darling, for writing that wonderful alternative to the cruel Warcraft events. We needed it and soon we’ll probably need it even more. Waiting eagerly for the tables to be set.





	Before the Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nevijek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevijek/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Before the Dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670194) by [Nevijek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevijek/pseuds/Nevijek). 



> So this silly little smut thing is my show of admiration and impatience, happening in my head after the 6th chapter of BtD. Might be a teensy bit humorous. 
> 
> CONTAINS SPOILERS to aforementioned mother fic and damn you, dear reader, if you are in this tag and haven’t read it yet. DOO IIIT.  
> 
> Actually, to understand this setting you _have_ to read it. So.
> 
> \------------------

 

Anduin, currently viewed as the son of the Balnir family in this weird altered time dimension, looked at the Quel’Thalan party tables in slight horror. 

How had he ended up here? It was still a bit uncertain. 

He’s torn between the fear of Arthas’ hatred and the burning passion that Sylvanas had woken in him when they were slow-falling down from the gryphon. His plans seem to be in utter tangle. The friendship and trust that he as the farmboy-turned-priest had achieved with the Menethil prince might now be completely shattered thanks to Sylvanas’ very cunning game moves. 

The Banshee Queen who had killed him in their real - or temporarily misplaced - timeline would have never interested the young king sexually. In addition to her having been his murderous enemy the devout wielder of Light had a natural distaste for the undead.

However this Ranger-General of Silvermoon, a living Quel’Thalan high elf, despite having the Dark Lady’s soul and memories from before, was knocking his metaphorical socks off. He had never seen anyone so beautiful and the way she carried herself, the command and the energy, was mindblowing. Not to mention her bum. But he was not going to mention it.

He was supposed to save all of them, prevent Arthas from becoming the cursed death knight and Sylvanas from killing either of the men of Light.

The elven staff was setting flowers and sparkling drinks on the tables in the gorgeous yard surrounded by golden trees. Their host always had an outdoors party if the weather permitted, and usually it did.

Anduin was standing among the retinue of the Menethils, princess Calia by his side chatting amiably with the priests of the high elf kingdom. Arthas was standing further, sending sour glances towards him and occasionally to his love interest who was with her rangers and prince Kael’thas doing her best to seem relaxed and flirtatious. To Anduin’s horror she was making eyes at _him,_ probably to further enrage her long-time suitor and possible future Lich King. He wanted to shake his head or indicate in some other way that he was not involved in this, but it would not matter. Arthas already regarded him as a traitor even if he knew the ”Balnir boy” had not known the real identity of his Dark Lady.

There was still time before the supper and the speeches. Frustrated, Anduin excused himself, making it look like his discomfort was caused by the cultural gap between him and the nobility, and it seemed to work. He wandered to the gardens until the high hedgerow surrounding it hid him out of sight. A moment’s breather from the madness to pray to the Light, alone.

He wasn’t alone for long.

“Are you going to sneak out after all the trouble you went through to get here, little _lamb?”_

“I’m sure I already showed you which animal I truly am, Sylvanas. You didn’t have to go and ruin all that. I could have kept him in the Light, I’m convinced of it. Now, I’m not so sure anymore.”

”You would not have succeeded. He is what he is.” She stepped into his space, too close for Anduin’s liking if he wished to keep his thoughts coherent. The look on her face was calculating, predatory… and so seductive it rattled the young priest to the core. _I’m so done, Light help me._

She saw it. ”Shouldn’t you hate the sight if me, Wrynn? You don’t look like a king facing his sworn enemy. On the contrary, you look like you want to have a taste of me”, she drawled, crowding him shamelessly and forcing him to back down until he hit the wall of a garden hut. Her ample breasts pressed against his chest and her hand enclosed around his throat. To his horror Anduin heard himself whimper, and not of pain or fear. Desire shot through him like lightning, raw and untamed and never before experienced in such force. He closed his eyes, trying to pray for some strength to resist. Sylvanas felt his hard manhood twitch against her belly in his cloth pants and to her amazement her living body responded in kind.

 _Oh._ It was very tempting, a forgotten want that she had thought weak and easy to resist, since none of her suitors in this timeline so far had awoken such feelings in her. 

But why this boy, then? She watched his face, handsome and young and blushing, eyes still closed in the effort of gathering his wits. She still felt the anger and resentment of the Banshee towards him but the living body she inhabited now started to override those feelings. Experimentally she pushed her hips against Anduin.

”Ah! Stop this, please!”

”Try stopping me, little lion. What do you say, should I make a man out of you?”

”But someone might come and -”

”I don’t mind. If Arthas follows me here and sees us it will only help my plans further.” But she wasn’t so much thinking about her plans but the throbbing of her insides that urged her to experience some more… just for the sake of knowledge. To be sure. It wouldn’t hurt to test, would it? 

Anduin tried to push her off with the little resolve that he still had but it crumbled like a sand cake when her lips crashed on his. His reactions were intuitive and all wrong, if anyone were to ask him. He moaned in his throat and his lips parted letting her kiss him deep and penetrate him with an agile tongue. She barely kept herself from sounding just like the boy, her vagina betraying her mind as she felt how her underclothes got drenched in a delicious way. She deepened the kiss and gripped his golden ponytail, tasting his tongue and making him yield. His hands on her shoulders went limp and stayed there like an immobile caress. She rubbed her mound forcefully against his bulge and soon the boy was trembling. 

_Damn. I want to fuck him. Right now._

Her lips on his Sylvanas sneaked her hand into the priest’s pants without thinking further and found the wonderfully hard and responsive member. Before Anduin had time to try and stop her she enclosed her grip around the shaft and oh, now _she_ moaned. The heartbeat of this living body deafened her and there was a weird choking sensation in her throat.

She broke off the kiss and watched into the blue eyes that were darker than before. There was wonder but also wariness in Anduin’s gaze. Soft lips hovered close to the other pair like there was a magnet pulling them towards each other. 

They were both panting. 

Eyes locked they tried to determine what they should do now as both of them felt the game change drastically. Sylvanas squeezed the warm, stiff rod in her grasp and was delighted by the jerk and whine the boy let out. She started moving her hand along the length and Anduin, as much as his wisdom tried to yell at him to resist, found himself succumbing to the overwhelming, increasing bliss that small act roused in him.

”Sylvanas… please… _please…_ you can’t…” Hearing him beg made her all the more lustful.

”Sshhh. Let’s go in?” She nudged her head towards where the garden hut door was. For a moment there was shock in the young man’s face, a realization that she indeed was serious about this mad whim now. And then, watching the grey in her eyes get swallowed by her dilated pupils, he nodded slowly.

_She’s not merely toying with my weaknesses anymore. She really wants me._

(Like that was a trouble-free notion.)

Sylvanas all but dragged him into the cabin, slammed the door behind them and after a moment’s hesitation barricaded it with a big chair she found in the room.

Now that they were again physically apart it might be possible to back down. Could she call the whole thing off, mock him for his gullibility and pretend she just wanted to ridicule him? 

She could, but the desire throbbed and burned inside her madly. She didn’t remember it ever being this powerful. It must be because it’s all new and she wasn’t prepared. But thinking could wait now. She marched to Anduin and just like that started opening his pants. A gasp escaped his parted lips but after a moment he dared to place his trembling hand between her collarbones, touch light as a feather. Her tunic had a low neckline and there were only a few decorative laces keeping it fast. His fingers felt like burning against her already heated skin. The high elf looked at him, grabbed his wrist and dragged the hand over her round, perky breast. 

”Go on, little lion, touch me. It’s allowed.” Her voice was husky and low and there was no malice in the nickname now. 

Anduin moved his hand carefully, slid his fingers over her clothed nipple that seemed to react to his touch and in a manner that spelled shy weighed the breast in his palm. It felt marvelous. But they shouldn’t do this, they were going to be enemies no matter how the fate made their new bodies yearn for each other. It was only the bodies, right?

His pants were dropped down and she pushed him. He tripped in the bundle of cloth around his ankles and yelped as he lost his balance and fell, only to find himself on his back on a thick rug. Sylvanas simply tore her own leather pants off and climbed on top of the golden-haired prince. 

”You - but -” He was oh so late and words failed him completely. She took his gorgeous shaft and guided it inside her. She was warm, slick, swollen and yielding, her walls hugging him tight like it were her first time too. And in a way it was. Anduin tried to speak but his breath caught, and his eyes closed in bliss as Sylvanas slid down along his length until she was sitting on his lap. She _hissed._ Gods, it felt good. He filled her completely, stretching in a wonderful way. Who knew the devout, chaste priest had been hiding a treasure like this under his hems? Or royal plates, to be precise. 

His hands fell on her thighs and she nudged her hips. They both made a surprised, delighted sound at the feel of it. Riding slowly, savouring, she took him and made him hers. Their breathing synchronized with each other and with her movements. She pulled the laces of her tunic open and released her breasts for him to gawk at and touch.

”Light. You are so beautiful”, he whispered. He had not meant to ever say anything like that but it just slipped. Sylvanas danced on him, rejoicing in the _life_ that she felt course through this body, _her_ body, the joy and earthiness that was to be one - with herself and now with this other living being that made her feel like a goddess. She leaned forward, chuckling at the helpless lust on his features and how his eyes darted from her breasts to her eyes and then closed again. Brushing her cheek against his her lips touched his earlobe, the one she had bitten.

“So are you, your majesty, so are you.” And she meant it.

Anduin’s hands caressed up to her narrow waist and held her as her rhythm faltered and broke, her climax building in her like a cataclysmic elemental earthquake. For a moment she hesitated, shaken by the force of the feeling nearing her. She saw the boy felt it too, he looked like he’d drop off a cliff any second now and still, still had that infuriatingly unselfish, _loving_ look on his face. He started pushing up to meet her hips and that tripped Sylvanas over said edge. She muffled her cry in a fiery kiss and ground herself against him, the blond curls on his pubic bone chafing her swollen bud. It was glorious, flesh against flesh, slippery and messy and so _real._

Never had he thought, not even in his secret imaginings, that lovemaking could be this frantic and raw. The woman in his arms, quivering and moaning and - _dear Light_ \- throbbing on him made him lose his mind. Anduin endured until she kissed him like she was drowning and he felt her orgasm as clearly as he had heard her memories earlier that day. His hips bucked up and he was falling, levitating, lost in a sensation akin to the touch of the Light itself, joining her in the bliss. 

They stayed in the embrace, hands roaming languidly on the other’s skin, momentarily forgotten where and when and almost who they were. His seed trickled on his thighs when she shifted and got up, still giddy and _purring_ inside. 

They didn’t have time to figure out how to address the whole incident nor to decide whether to be awkward or hostile or jovial. They heard Arthas call for Anduin outside in the garden. He didn’t sound happy.

Hiding under a table was the best solution they could come up with.

 


End file.
